This invention relates generally to vehicle convertible tops and, more particularly, to a tack strip for a transverse bow used in such a top.
Vehicle convertible tops generally comprise a collapsible frame which supports a fabric cover to cover the vehicle passenger compartment in top raised position. The top is lowered manually or by power actuators into a storage well behind the passenger compartment.
The collapsible frame usually comprises articulated side linkages which are interconnected by a front header and a plurality of longitudinally spaced cross bows. In the top trimming operation, the fabric cover is attached at its front to the header and at its rear to the vehicle body, in some tops, or to the rear bow in others. The fabric cover is then attached by securing fabric flaps on the top cover to the cross bows so that the cover will neatly and compactly fold for storage.
Many of these cross bows comprise a formed metal channel which encompasses a plastic tacking strip. The top attachment flaps are conventionally tacked or stapled to the exposed tacking surface of the tacking strip. During trimming and during subsequent top movement (i.e. raising or lowering), the portion of the fabric top adjacent the bows rubs against and over the bows as the fabric is shifted or folds and unfolds.
Since the bows are formed (rolled) metal sections, they sometimes have ragged edges, cuts, nicks, or other irregularities. Unless these irregularities are removed, they will quickly or eventually snag or cut the top fabric. The fabric cover will then have to be removed and replaced, which is time consuming and expensive.
To reduce the possibility of having such channel flaws, manufacturers inspect the channels and grind off any such flaws that are found. However, such inspection is cursory and is usually accomplished by the trimming personnel, who do not necessarily find or completely remove all the flaws. Thus, this procedure adds cost to the trimming process and is not completely effective.
It would be desirable to provide a top bow which will not snag or tear the top fabric.